Love finds everyone
by Firegirl101597
Summary: based after Verus Chiro. Mandarin is alone and is feeling like and idiot until a beatiful robot monkey monkey changes his veiw of things
1. Chapter 1

Me:Hello people of earth and beyond this is my new story Love finds everyone

Mandarin:why am I here

Me:because you're the main character

Mandarin:ok well any way Firegirl doesn't own SRMTHFG she only owns her oc

* * *

Mandarin stood on a cliff silently he didn't move he just stood there. "I was so stupid" He said to himself. He was a mutated monkey; ever since Skeleton King abandoned him on this planet and replaced him with that clone he was alone. He looked at his hands "I'm a monster" he said. "Your no monster" said a female voice behind him. He turned around to see white robot monkey. Her eyes where a golden yellow along with the markings on her helmet and her chest. Her robotic parts were Golden as well and instead of a jet pack she had angel like wings and a kind smile. "Don't you see me" he snapped at her. "Yeah" she swiftly flew in front of him. "but I don't judge by look" he growled at her."jesh there's no need to be grouchy "she giggled. "Just Go" he snapped again. She just looked at him "let me see your hand." she said "what" "let me see your hands" he sighed and showed the female his hands. "I don't see any monster marks" she said. "But I am I used to be something different something greater." He exclaimed .She just smiled at him "I can change you back" she said happily. "What" he said shocked. "Turn you back just stay still." She flew in the air and before Mandarin could speak she shouted "ANGEL'S BEAT". He shielded his eyes from a bright light that surrounded him when he opened his eyes the female simian was standing in front of him "how do you feel" she cheered .Mandarin groaned in response and rubbed his head. As he did he saw his hand, it was robotic, he looked down at his self he was the way he was before he left the hyper force. "how did you" he started . "It's a gift. Ya know you never told me your name" she said. "I'm Mandarin and you" She just smiled "I'm Flora"

* * *

Me:short chap I know but I'm now working on the next chap :)

Flora:R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Hello peeps

Flora:*waves happly*HI

Mandarin:again why am I here

Me:because you are awesome any way I do not own srmthfg I just own Flora ok

Flora:ENJOY

* * *

Flora sat down next to Mandarin on her porch "whats up"she said to him with a smile "nothing" he said dully looking looked at him "really well why don't you tell me about yourself"she said "there's not much to say" he answered her "other than... nothing just nothing" he sighed and looked at the white simian infront of him "how about you weres your family"he asked looked up and pointed to the sky "oh"he said "sorry" Flora looked at him "why are you sorry"she asked him "aren't your family dead"he laughed "no their not dead." "then why did you.." "I'm and angeletic"she said "we live in clouds." Mandarin looked at her, he had heard of angeletics but he never would have thought that there were robot monkey angeletics "I bet your wondering why I'm a simian angelitic well you see the creater seen these monkeys called the hyper force a few years ago and I'm the very first angeletic's off spring"she said looked at her 'she was the off spring of the fist angeletic simians and why was she here not in the clouds were the angeletics called home' he looked at Flora again and she seemed sad "whats wrong" he asked sighed "I can never go home because angeletics HAVE to be married by their 16th birthday and I'm 27"she said now crying, he leaned over and huged her he didn't know why but he felt so...strange when he was around looked at him "I shouldn't be crying infront of you"she sobed "your my guest."Mandarin held her closer "no I'm not your guest I'm your friend and I will always be there"He whispered in her cried and huged him"thank you"she night was now silant and the satrs shown brightly above

* * *

Me:YEY SECOND CHAP short yeah but hey thats all I got now but I would accept help for the next chap

Flora:read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Me: hello peoples of earth anyway this is based a few years later so yeah

Mandarin: why a few years later

Me: because I'm awesome anyway I only own Flora

Flora: R&R

* * *

It was two years since Mandarin first met Flora and his feelings for her had gotten stronger and every time he would try to admit it he would chicken out.' why can't I tell her' he thought to himself siting on his bed with a sigh, he couldn't get her out his head her pure white fur and soft wings complete with large golden eyes and a sweet smile, her laugh sounded like bells and her cries made his heart break. He sighed again thinking of her he was so deep in thought he didn't see the pure white monkey walk in. "Mandarin are you ok" she asked making him jump. "yes why," he asked. "Because I've been calling your name for 3 minutes for supper" she said with a smile "so what's up" she asked sitting next to him. "just thinking" he sighed "about what" she asked curiously. "about us a-and I don't that us us as in us together but you know us as friends" he said nervously looking away from the female. "well ok any way supper is ready so come on" she said walking out the room. Mandarin slowly followed her 'you stupid boy' he thought 'why didn't you tell her that you love her why.' He then sat at the table as supper was being delivered. Flora sat next to him and smiled as she ate. Mandarin just played around with his food moving it around the plate. " are you ok usually you eat it up" Flora asked worriedly "its just I'm not feeling very hungry today" he sighed staring at his plate. Flora sighed and started cleaning up. Mandarin watched her and remembered why he loved her she always thought of others than herself. He sighed as he stood up and went to his room and got ready for bed, not that he could sleep he hasn't slept in a wile thinking of only Flora her fur smelling like sweet spring flowers her golden eyes shimmering in the sunshine. He laid down and closed his eyes but thought of only the monkey he loves so much.

Mandarin woke up the next morning to smell of breakfast he started to feel hungry maybe he wasn't so love any more but just as he walked in the kitchen and seen her standing there his hearted started to beat faster and he knew he was still in love with her. Flora turned around to see him and smiled "good morning sleepy head" she said cheerfully. He smiled sitting down at the table , she then put breakfast in front of him " are you feeling hungry today" she asked him siting down next to him. "yes very thank you" he smiled and started to eat. Flora smiled and look at her breakfast and started to eat. When they were done and Flora was finished cleaning up, they went to the berry fields and picked berries. Mandarin smiled as he picked plump white berries with a hint of red. Those were Love Berries they were very sweet and his favorite. He turn to see Flora was gone, he shrugged knowing the female must have wonder off to get some other kind of berry. He turned back to the berries smiling when he heard a scream. He dropped his basket of berries and ran towards Flora. He then saw the white female on the ground with a large tiger like creature hovering over her with large fangs preparing a death bite. Thinking quick he tackled the monster and screamed for Flora to stay back. Flora nodded and limped to a berry bush with sharp thorns. Mandarin then turn his attention on the beast in front of him. He growled as the beast charged at him, he jumped over it and kicked it in the back, the creature roared in pain and ran off. Mandarin turned around and looked at Flora hiding in the bushes. He walked to her and helped her out "lets go home" he said picking up the baskets of berries and helping Flora back home.

Mandarin sighed staring at the floor 'if only I kept an eye on her then she would be ok she wouldn't be hurt' he sighed again and laid down to sleep if he could. As he began to fall asleep he felt something lay next to him. He smell spring flowers and opened his eyes to see beautiful golden eyes. "can I sleep with you tonight." Flora asked him. "Y-yes you can" he said blushing. She smiled "thanks and thank you for saving me" she whispered softly. He smiled "Its ok" he smiled. He started to fall asleep when Flora snuggled into him " I love you" she whispered falling asleep. Mandarin was shocked she loved him back. He then wraped his arms around her and smiled. "I love you too." he whispered as he too fell asleep.

* * *

Me: awwwww so Sweet

Mandarin and Flora:*blushes*


	4. Chapter 4

Firegirl: hello sorry for not updating soon I ran into some ... issues

Mandarin: by issues she means she was to lazy

Me: I ONLY OWN MY OC'S OK

* * *

Mandarin stood under an old sakura tree extremely nervous as he looked next to him and seen Flora. Today was the day they have been waiting for, he and Flora was becoming mates. He looked into the small crowd and seen Flora's family and friends. He wished his family was there but they were most likely fighting that clone of him. He then turned his attention to Flora, Her long wedding dress was decorated in flowers and small crystals. She was so beautiful, then the preacher broke him out of thought when he said "do you Mandarin take Flora to be your mate to love until death" He nodded "I do" Then the preacher looked at Flora "do you Flora take Mandarin to be your mate to love until death" She smiled shyly and nodded "I do" she said. Then you may now kiss for the first time as mates. Mandarin then grab Flora and kissed her. As they kissed the crowd cheered happily and the children in the crowd wrinkled their noses saying "ewww" and "yuck". Mandarin could only chuckle as he pictured those children growing up and falling in love.

Later during diner Mandarin was approached by an old white Angeletic with blue eyes. He smiled at Mandarin "take good care of my daughter" he said then sighed sadly, "this will be the last time we will see her." Mandarin nodded remembering the rules the old Angeletic had to follow. "Don't worry I'll love and protect her until the day I die." Mandarin reassured him. The Old Angeletic smiled and left him. Mandarin walked to Flora who was talking to an angeletic that was a fear years older than her she had white fur and blue eyes. Flora looked at him and smiled. Mandarin this is my big sister Candy, Candy this is my mate Mandarin. Candy smiled and shook his hand. "Its very nice to meet you" she said with a smile. Mandarin nodded and the female turned to Flora. Now you two be safe its about time for us to go but we will be watching you." Then she ,with the other Angeletics other than Flora, opened their wings. "oh and you two have fun" She then winked and flew away with the others. Flora sighed and watched them leave. She had just seen her family and now they were leaveing and she could never see them again. Mandarin smiled and help her close to him and walked her into the house.

A few months later Mandarin was shocked as Flora just told him the news. He wasn't expecting this to happen so soon and suddenly maybe in a few years this would have happened as he planed but no it was now. Flora looked at him waiting for him to say something. He huged her. "Flora ar-are you sure" he asked. He felt her nod "yes I'm sure we are having a baby"

* * *

Me:... say what

Flora: I'm pregnant

Mandarin:...

Flora: uhhh R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Firegirl: hello guys bad news this is the last chapter

Mandarin: Firegirl only owns her ocs

* * *

Mandarin sat under the old sakura tree with one arm around Flora's shoulder and the other on her now swollen stomach. Flora coughed and Mandarin sighed, she had been sick for a few weeks now and no matter what they tried she wasn't getting better and she was getting weaker by the day. All Mandarin could do was hope for the best. "are you ok" Flora asked breaking him out of his thoughts. Mandarin looked at the white simian and smiled, "I'm fine just thinking about the baby" he lied. "you know what" she asked. "hm" he replied. "we haven't cam up with any names." Mandarin looked up and thought "hm how about Alex for a boy and Milly for a girl." Flora looked at him "I like Alex but" "but what" he asked. "I like Calla better than Milly" Mandarin smiled, "I don't think it matters as long as our little boy or girl has the perfect name" Flora smiled and coughed. "well we better go to bed" she said as she got up.

That night Mandarin held Flora close to him thinking about his unborn child. Will he or she like him, will he or she be born healthy, will Flora be happy? those questions ran through his mind as he held her. Then Flora's eyes swung open and she held her stomach in pain. Mandarin immediately jumped out of bed and roled her on her back as the contraptions came. So many emotions went through his body, happiness, fear, worry and eagerness. He help Flora with her breathing for hours until her heard a baby's cries. He smiled and cradled his new born daughter in his arms. He went to hand her to Flora but she weakly pushed his hand away before the child could be given to her. Mandarin was shocked," Flora why don't you want to hold her." She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, "I cant stay with you much longer" she said weakly. Mandarin caught on and put the baby in a cot they had prepared. "no stay with me" he cried holding her hand. Flora gasped for breath and looked at him. "Mandarin promise me that you will love our daughter and don't blame my death on her, love her and raise her to follow the light, keep her away from the dark path please Mandarin" Mandarin looked at Flora crying. "I promise" she smiled at him "I love you" she said taking a final breath. Her eyes dulled and she went limp. The girl that saved him from darkness, his mate, his love, was gone. Mandarin screamed curses up to the heavens in tears. Soon the only thing that could be heard was the crying of the baby. Mandarin picked the child up and cradled her. He looked at his daughter through tears. Her white fur, golden eyes, chest and markings on her helmet, just like her mother but then her arms caught his eye they were gray like his. He held her close and calmed her down "is ok my baby girl" he sobbed "its ok ... Calla" Calla stopped crying and soon fell asleep and Mandarin look at Flora's body. "I promise" he whispered hugging his daughter.

* * *

Me:*cries forever* R&R *sniff*


End file.
